


Castaway Contacts from Star City

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [21]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Romance, Young Bruce Wayne, Young Selina Kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Midway through the events of Gotham's 5x11 episode Bruce and Selina fighting Bane get aid from Green Arrow and Black Canary. But will it be enough to bring an end to Nyssa and Bane's destruction of the city? Find out.





	Castaway Contacts from Star City

**Hey Guys**

**So, another Gotham/Arrow crossover upcoming, although a little more set in Gotham's canon this time around.**

**Enough of me talking and on with the show**

* * *

Gotham City streets during the night

Bruce watches in horror as Bane is holding Selina by her head, only Selina having removed Bane's combat knife strapped to the man's leg stabs Bane in his thigh with it. As Eduardo grunts painfully Selina quickly frees herself with rushing over to where Bruce is.

"No matter what you both do, it is fruitless since I am going to kill you then Gotham burns" Bane says.

Suddenly an arrow with a zip line attached hits the ground some several feet away from Bane before a man glides down on it, using a recurve bow. Oliver's dressed in a hooded emerald leather jacket and pants. There is a full arrow filled quiver strapped to Oliver's back and a green domino mask around his eyes.

Turning towards Bane, Oliver Queen notches an arrow with pointing it at the Venom enhanced super soldier.

"Do your boss and you ever shut up? Sorry, I'm late Bruce, traffic was really bad" Oliver quips.

"Wonderful Mr. Wayne all you've done is given me another friend to kill" Bane says.

"Don't count on it since your no different than Deathstroke or his army who I've taken down" Oliver replies.

As Bane goes charging towards the Green Arrow who let's go of the string causing the arrow to fly through the air with hitting Bane in his chest before exploding severely damaging the man's equipment.

Yelling out in pain Bane does not see Selina and Bruce who have appeared behind him. Selina briefly crouching uses the claws on her gloves to cut Bane through the back of his knees, sending him to the ground.

As Bane glances up at an angry Bruce who begins sending a folly of punches right into the soldier's chest and face further damaging his equipment. Eventually, Eduardo begins coughing up blood as Bruce pummeling Bane with his hands raged filled, over everything the monster has done of nearly crippling Alfred, killing innocents, almost killing Selina, etc.

Meanwhile, Selina and Oliver having both watched in concern rush over with Selina getting to Wayne first. Though Oliver stands behind Eduardo and has an arrow pointed at the back of Bane's head.

Grabbing his wrists "Bruce stop! Enough, he's had enough" Selina yells in worry for her boyfriend and zero for Bane.

Coming out of his rage-induced fog with looking down at Bane, who is hardly remaining upright Bruce steps back in horror and rage. Meanwhile, Oliver has an arrow, placed at the back of Bane's head as a warning.

"He deserves it" Bruce says irately.

"I know he does and so did Jeremiah, but I learned how killing in revenge can scrape off your soul worse than anything. He's not worth your soul, you're not worth it" Selina replies pleadingly.

"Your weak" Bane says in disgust.

Shaking his head "No I'm not" Bruce replies firmly.

"I'll never quit until I break you" Bane says.

"Why? What the hell has B ever done to you personally you sick freak?" Selina asks crossly and in disbelief.

"Haunted my nightmares ever since I was a young boy, not what he is now but what he will become. I'll never rest until I break him" Bane says rage and painfilled.

"You really are a monster" Selina hisses.

"There's just one problem with your idea Bane. While Bruce is not going to kill you, he never said I wouldn't" Oliver says coldly.

Just as Bane processes those words Oliver shoves the arrow into the back of Eduardo's head killing Bane. Removing his hand from the arrow's shaft Oliver along with Bruce and Selina watch as Bane slumps downward, lifelessly.

Looking towards the archer "Just who exactly are you?" Selina asks.

"I'm a friend of Bruce's, we met a month after the Tech Virus was released and ended up in a life-threatening situation" Oliver says vaguely.

Rolling her eyes "Sounds like typical you B for always getting yourself into trouble" Selina replies.

"And you're any different?" Bruce asks in a disbelieving tone.

"Well, I'm not the one with the savior complex" Selina replies pointily.

"So not the point" Bruce says with a sigh.

Glancing between them "Black Canary is going to help out Captain Gordon for recusing Ms. Kean and their daughter from Nyssa al Ghul" Oliver says.

"We need to head back to the GCPD" Bruce says.

Selina merely nods while the three of them head off down the street in their original direction.

* * *

Near the same time in the old courthouse

Making her way down the hallway, holding her bleeding side Nyssa stops upon seeing a woman emerge from the shadows in the distance. The Black Canary is wearing a black long sleeve shirt, dark pants, and an open, black leather jacket. Her blond hair flows down her back and a black domino mask covers her eyes.

Glaring "Sara Lance, you're a fool for getting in my way. I almost feel sorry for your father about to lose his child and your husband to lose his wife" Nyssa sneers.

"Don't worry you'll be joining your father soon. Oliver and I try to not kill but given how much of a monster you are Nyssa, we figured you're a worthwhile exception" Sara replies.

Nyssa rushes forward at Sara who blocks a punch from the demon's daughter and ducks from a kick. Delivering a blow to Nyssa's open bleeding wound who lets out a yell of pain then in response Nyssa hits Black Canary in the face before giving several of blows to Sara's chest. Spitting out a mouthful of blood the Black Canary hits Nyssa in her throat.

Gasping for breath Nyssa stumbles back clutching her throat while Sara knees Nyssa in her stomach area before placing Nyssa in a chokehold.

With no hesitation Sara jerks Nyssa's head to the side breaking her neck with dropping the body to the floor, and sighs. Partially from having to kill and the other is relief given Sara knows she got very lucky of Nyssa being injured is why she was able to beat the daughter of the demon.

Turning towards the room the Black Canary watches James Gordon bust through the doors with looking over in surprise to see her standing there. Removing a smoke pellet from her pocket Sara drops it to the ground where it explodes.

When the smoke clears the Black Canary is gone as James makes his way over and comes to a stop when seeing Nyssa's body laying on the ground, unmoving.

* * *

Later in the GCPD Captain's office

Harvey enters with being followed by Bruce, Selina with Oliver in his normal clothes of a gray T-shirt, blue jeans and a tan jacket. Meanwhile, Sara Lance following alongside the others is wearing dark jeans, a dull blue long sleeve shirt, and the black leather jacket. Closing the door Bruce turns to face the room's other occupants.

"What your telling me Mr. Queen the director of ARGUS owes you a favor despite the fact Waller is as ruthless as the al Ghul family?" Harvey asks with skepticism.

"Yes, that is what Oliver's saying. Let's just say they have a complicated past" Bruce says.

"Waller informed her superior's in the mainland, so they know everything and ended Protocol 386. The army's being repurposed for the humanitarian mission of rebuilding Gotham" Oliver says.

"I wonder why the people in Washington even created an order to destroy an entire American city in the first place. Makes no sense at all" Selina says.

"Agreed" Sara replies.

"Really makes me still not want to pay taxes again" Harvey adds.

"What about Bane's men?" Selina asks.

"The US military took them prisoner" Bruce replies.

"So, it's finally over. Reunification is happening" Selina says breathing a sigh of relief and in partial disbelief.

"I could use a good drink right about now" Harvey quips then glancing at Oliver and Sara "So who exactly are you two?"

"We are Bruce's contacts he used to send out the info for Sectary Walker or well Nyssa being behind the Haven attack out to the rest of the world" Sara replies.

Nodding "I'm going to go give Jim the update" Harvey says.

Harvey exits the room while Bruce is still leaning up against the back of the wall lost in thought, with a grim look across his face. Selina glancing over notices this with causing her to step over. Selina lightly touches his arm to get Wayne's attention.

"Hey, Bruce what's wrong?" Selina asks in concern.

"All of this is my fault, Nyssa and Bane were right. They hurt this city, they hurt people I care about because of me. I'm nothing but a danger to Gotham" Bruce says fill of self-loathing.

"This constant guilt B is not healthy. It's not your fault, if anything it's Barbara's for using you to shove the knife into Ras al Ghul but even then, does it really matter? Bane and Nyssa are a couple of nut jobs" Selina says.

Looking over at him "Don't even go there. Gotham needs you and so do the people in your life, the last thing you need is to leave" Oliver says.

Glancing over at Queen "How did you know that's what I'm even thinking?" Bruce asks.

"Because it's the same thing Ollie and I thought after our first year on the island from dealing with Ivo then Slade Wilson betraying us, we chose to stay away from Star City" Sara replies grimly.

"We thought with the darkness in us and guilt our friends and family would be safer without us. Instead, that cost us another year because of getting roped into ARGUS. Long story" Oliver adds darkly as painful memories return.

Sara gives Oliver's left hand a squeeze in support given she knows what he's experiencing right now, by bringing the past back up.

"I thought you decided to not leave Gotham after the whole Ivy thing a few months back" Selina says briskly given how she does not want to be abandoned again.

"I'd be coming back eventually after I got better. I'd return when my city needed me" Bruce says firmly.

"What about Alfred, Gordon, me? What about the people in your life Bruce? Do you really think running right now is the right move? It's not even the best way to help your city" Selina says trying to keep her emotions held in.

"Need more training, in what? I've seen you fight. Bruce, you've got training by your butler who is former British special forces and I checked his service record; the guy is as good as Slade. Top of his class in combat among other skills. You've got a month or so of harsh League training. That's not even including all the experience in fighting you've learned firsthand" Oliver adds.

"Besides Lucius Fox helps build your tech and I'm sure would gladly teach you more forensic knowledge. You spent a good few months learning how to move about Gotham's rooftops when living with me years ago, breaking and entering, plus everything since then" Selina says, "Your escape skills still need some work but have gotten better over the years."

"Meaning? None of that was good enough to stop Nyssa and Bane. The city was nearly destroyed" Bruce says angrily.

"You think it would have mattered if you were? They would have done it anyway just to spite you" Selina fires back.

"Like Malcolm Merlyn destroyed part of The Glades with a half-successful Undertaking, or Slade Wilson's siege with his Mirakuru army on our city did serious damage. You can have all the training and none of it can mean a thing, you can still fail Bruce" Sara says firmly.

"You want to protect Gotham City? All the criminal gangs are going to appear out of the woodwork during the reunification process. This city needs all the help it can get" Oliver says.

"Bruce listen to us, please" Selina says pleads.

"Okay. I'll stay. I guess I can get my skills sharper through more street experience" Bruce replies, following a few minutes of consideration.

"Good" Selina says a relieved smile comes across her lips.

"One more thing Bruce you really need to return to using a mask again instead of having an exposed face every time you go out there" Sara points out.

"Yeah it was pretty stupid to do that in the first place" Bruce replies wincing at his own actions.

"Maybe you could have Lucius make a second suit made able to fit me as well this time alongside your new one given you burned your last one" Selina says remembering that from a conversation B and her had on a lonely night.

Looking at her curiously "What?" Bruce asks given surely, he misheard Cat.

"If you think if I'm going to let you go out there by yourself you've got another thing coming" Selina says gently taking his hand.

"Cat I thought you loved stealing too much to give it up?" Bruce inquires.

"Well I've had plenty of months to think, especially laying in a hospital bed unmoving from the waist down and what did thieving ever truly get me? Nothing and if it means being with you, I can give it up. Plus, Barbara is choosing to get a fresh beginning for obvious reasons, I figure I can do the same" Selina says.

Bruce happily leans over to kiss Selina on the lips who returns it although after a moment they break apart aware they are being watched. Bruce is slightly red in the cheeks while Selina is a little embarrassed, but not by much. Given modesty has never been a strong suit of Kyle's.

"Sorry" Bruce says to Queen and Lance uncomfortably.

Letting out a chuckle "It's fine. Ollie and I got caught doing worse in our youth, and well from returning home it's not exactly like we are all that innocent there either" Sara says unfazed.

"Public displays of affection do make people uneasy, it's at times a helpful invading tactic if your being persued" Selina says with a sly smirk "B and I have used it that way once or twice."

"I somehow doubt it was just a few times if you two are anything like us" Oliver adds with an amused grin.

"You're not helping" Bruce replies scratching the back of his neck.

"Wasn't trying to" Oliver says dryly.

Selina and Sara snicker at the banter with all four of them enjoying this moment of peacefulness like they are old friends hanging out. Not four highly trained and traumatized warriors who just got done fighting to save a city.

"You know I think I'm going to need more than a basic mask but rather a symbol. While Gordon and the GCPD have been successful against even things like Jerome trying to gas all of the city they don't put the fear into them" Bruce says turning serious again.

"Make them think twice about committing the crime because of whatever might come out of the shadows" Selina says.

Giving a short nod "Exactly" Bruce replies then the realization dawns "It's been staring me in my face for years now."

"What has?" Sara asks curiously.

"The thing I can use. Something that was flying around in the cave I discovered my father used for his base under the mansion, and the same mammal that was in my dream when Ivy drugged me last year" Bruce replies, "A bat."

"A Batman" Oliver says.

The young nineteen-year-old Wayne merely nods in response.

"Well, Sara and I need to head back home. Given reunification has officially restarted I help more by Queen Industries resources publicly" Oliver says.

Nodding "Thanks for your help and when you ever need anything Ollie just give me a call" Bruce says.

"Goes both ways Bruce" Oliver says.

Looking at Selina "Hey if you ever need to talk about anything including Bruce or want to just hang out give me a call" Sara says with a grin.

"Same to you" Selina replies, a smile on her lips.

Oliver and Sara exit the office leaving Bruce and Selina looking at each other with a warmth filling them both. A warmth of love and joy inside them that they get from simply being around the other person. It feels like everything else melts away as they hold each other's gaze for some minutes.

"Thank you for convincing me to not run off when Gotham and the people in my life need me. I don't want to be my father who isolated himself in his work and ended up getting killed because of it" Bruce says pain-filled and grim.

"If you really do have to go to better hone your skills I understand. I just don't want to be left behind again. Your all I've got" Selina says emotionally.

Cupping the side of Selina's face "I have no reason to leave and I promise to not abandon you like everyone else has, like… I almost did" Bruce replies.

Selina gives Bruce a quick peck on the lips, in gratitude and just from enjoying kissing the Wayne Heir. After a moment they break off with both smiling at each other.

"Got an idea for a codename since you got yours's" Selina says.

"You going to tell me?" Bruce asks.

"Catwoman" Selina replies smirking.

"Hmm, I like it. I'm going to go check up on Alfred" Bruce says.

"Alright, I'm going to go hunt down beans or something. I'm hungry. I'll be sure to bring Jeeves and you because I know you haven't eaten in a while" Selina says.

"Thank you" Bruce replies, normally on any other day he would argue saying he's fine and don't need the food. Right now, he's just too exhausted.

Selina nods while Bruce and she exited the room.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and if you want to leave a review to let me know what you thought**

**I wanted to change Bruce from leaving Gotham City because it seems like the only reason the show did that was to line up with other Batman versions, despite the fact they never bothered to follow other canon on plenty of stuff anyway.**

**For starters at the end of 5x11 Bruce already was quite proficient in his skill set from combat of taking down the Mutant gang by himself (besides their leader who Selina handled), free running, stealth etc. Like if the Gotham crew wanted Bruce to leave Gotham City it should have been in an earlier season.**

**The reasoning for Bruce leaving they threw that together on his guilt complex over Bane and Nyssa, while it works is also a little poor. Also, Bruce's lack of showing any improved skills in 5x12 for justifying why he left in the first place does not help any. **

**Until next time**


End file.
